I will follow to the grave
by bellatrix360
Summary: he was the only thing she had, she was his most trusted, he saved her life, she tried to save his, they were forced never to die, him with a curse of evil, her frozen. Imhotep and Athea-num are master and servant
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Anck-su-namun walked past the priests painted in gold as soon as she entered the camber they shut the door and left followed by a young girl. The young girl stepped back as the priests closed the second and last door just before they finished closing it Seti the first, pharaoh walked in.

"what are you doing here?" he asked the priests then he spotted the young girl

"well? Answer me!"

"Pharaoh" the girl said bowing and dropping to one knee

"there is places you need to be right now besides here" she was saying

"slave I have no time for your ramblings get out of my way" he said as he went to get past her but she walked right in front of him

"Nefiriti requires you to see her first pharaoh she is your daughter"

"not now slave get out of my way NOW!" he went to get past her again but she went in front of him one more time

"bu-"

"WHACK" the young girl was thrown to the floor after being back handed by the pharaoh

"now leave and get out!" he yelled walking into the chambers where Anck-su-namun and Imhotep were together.

"where is she?" a tall well built man in black robes asked the man to his left who was dressed in the same as himself.

"I do not know I still do not see why Nefiriti didn't just sentence the girl to death we all know that she won't give up and if she does she will still be in despair he was everything to her you know"

"yes I know but Nefiriti is a kind soul I assume she took pity on the girl for she is only young-

"not to mention the chosen daughter of Anubis I bet that if she was put to death Anubis would curse our land and all of us"

"yes but if she tries to set him free one more time we will have to do something"

"that is what I am afraid of"

Imhotep was crying out in pain as scarabs were eating away at his skin slowly his voice was hoarse it had been three days since he had been doomed to this faith someone had tried to free him on the first day he was sure that it was his slave Athea-Num. Could the gods not pity him he did all of this for true love yet was punished for it. A cry rang out Imhotep could hear yelling shouts of

"where is she?" and "we can't let her get to him spread out"

there was the sound of feet running echoing around his tomb then there was a soft sound of a hand caressing his tomb.

"Master?' a small voice whispered in desperation "I am going to get you out of here right now master" she said more confidently there was a sound of grunting as she tried to open it and the yells where coming closer with one last tug the tomb door opened Imhotep was looking into the deep brown eyes of his slave he could see pain in her eyes and despair he would have reached out to her and stroked her cheek but he was wrapped in cloth only his eyes and nose weren't cover he looked into her eyes trying to communicate his gratitude but then panic filled his eyes as he saw five Med-Jai run into the room Imhotep tried to say something but she couldn't hear him she was trying desperately to get the cloth off with out much success the Med-Jai grabbed her from behind holding her waist and pulling her she screamed out for him as they tried to pull away with one good tug they pulled her free of him it ripped a piece of the cloth and all the scarabs scuttled out giving him relief from them but he looked into the eyes of his slave as she squirmed and fought trying to get free of the Med-Jhai grip she was screaming for him and then one of the Med-Jai got out his scrimmage and hit her with the hilt and she fell limp and silent as they took her away and closed him back into the tomb.

"princess" on of the Med-Jai said bowing

"Princess she has done it again she has tried to free Imhotep I urge you to do something for if you do not there will be a uproar from the Citizens you HAVE to take action"

"I know I do but she is so young she does not know any better he was all she had and she is chosen by Anubis what can we do?"

"I know of a spell we can put on her so that she can only return when her master has I think it would be best princess"

"fine do what you must Med-Jai" she said putting her head down as the Med-Jai bowed and left the room.

Athea-Num was brought into a secret room close to where Imhotep laid the room was made of stone there was nothing in it but hieroglyphs all around the wall Athea-Num suspected they were about the life of Nefiriti and Imhotep and maybe her but she doubted it for she was just a lowly slave. She was forced into the middle of the room she was surrounded by Med-Jai's and one Priest he had a book in his hands it was blue with gold implanted on it. The priest instructed one of the Med-Jai told hold her she looked up as one of the six Med-Jhai's came she had fear in her eyes she was scared she didn't know what was going to happen as the priest started to read out from the book her body started to tingle then pain seared she tried to scream but her mouth wouldn't open it was glued shut her body started to force it's self into strange positions her back arched in the Med-Jai's arm she started to twist and turn about in the Med-Jai's arm the priest stopped reading she was still twisting in the Med-Jai's grip when the priest told the Me-Jai to let her go he did so and backed away the priest looked down at the young girl and started reading again her legs forced her to her knees her back straightened and bowed half way her arms forced themselves to cross over her chest and her eyes forced shut she drew in one last breath when all went black.

The priest looked over to the slave girl she wasn't moving or breathing she was frozen in the one position he knew the spell had worked he ordered the Med-Jhais to bring him the chains they came and brought forth four chains made of gold he put them on the girls wrists and ankles each chain was separated to the wall the chain on her right hand and foot was on the right hand side and the two others was on the left hand side they hung limply but the chains were to ensure the spell worked they were cursed never to let go unless somebody else touched them he priest stole one last glance at the young girl before closing the door to the secret room that held Athea-Num for eternity; he hoped.

**Bellatrix360: I love the mummy I think it's such a good story I also think Imhotep is so sweet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellatrix360: right I forgot to tell all of you due to my horrible editing skills the tense of the story will be changing like mad please bare with it because I copy and pasted the script off the internet and due to my lack of punctuation I also apologize if it causes problems to any readers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy I don't know who created it but who ever did it belongs to them **

Ardeth Bey was about to enter the passage that led to the thing he had to guard only the top most Med-Jai could get to see it for it was forbidden to be seen by people but before he could enter one of his warrior came and warned him about people about disrupt the curse he and his fellow Med-Jais had been trying to keep from happening. he rushed out to go and stop them before they started the apocalypse.

"Jonathan put that down your going to break it!" Evie said sounding irradiated (this was after they had found the mummy of Imhotep)

"it's just an old vase"

"it's Egyptian history now put it down!"

"oh alright fine" Jonathan put down the vase and walked up to the wall and leaned against it there was a click and the wall started to move behind him Jonathan yelped and moved out of the way against the wall a brick had fallen out to reveal a lock Evie turned around to see what Jonathon had yelled about she gasped when she saw the lock quickly she ran over to Rick and took the (thing that opens the book of the dead) she placed it into the lock and turned the bricks fell away to reveal a door Evie walked through it followed by Rick and Jonathan when she got to the room she gasped there was a statue in the middle of the room chained to the wall the chains were gold around the wall told stories of Nefiriti showing kindness to a slave that wouldn't obey and how Nefiriti gave the girl so many chances but she didn't obey and that the girl was doomed to be curse and that the "statue" represented her never ending pain. Evie went up to look at the "statue" she couldn't see the face it was covered by her hair and she was in a semi bowing stance she touched the chains and they fell off startling Rick. eventually Rick dragged Evie out of the room and they went back up to the tents.

Evie went for a walk just to look around the ancient city every one else was at the tents admiring their finds as Evie walked through the city she saw a flash of brown hair whip behind a corner Evie followed the hair and she saw a young girl in ancient Egyptian clothing the girl was crouched against the wall looking off into space her eyes seemed to reflect a sign of sadness, pain, and despair Evie walked towards the girl she went to touch the girl her hand went through the girl though she could feel the air get harder to push her hand through it was like going through water there was some resistance the young girl looked startled she looked up at Evie her eyes widened and then she turned to run. Evie stood there flabbergasted had she just seen a ghost or spirit of Egypt?.

Evie walked back to the camp, after freshening up for bed she steps past the sleeping diggers. She spots the Egyptologist, his jeweled canopic jar snug under one arm, the Book Of The Dead laying loose under the other. Evie stares at the Book, nervously biting her lip, then she sneaks over, carefully steals it, and quickly tip-toes away.

Lying on some blankets by the campfire, Rick rolled over and saw Evie, sitting wide-eyed, staring at the Book.

"You sure you outta be playin, around with that?"

"It's just a book, no harm ever came

from a book."

Evie opened the cover. the fire flickers. She and O'Connell

share a nervous look, then Evelyn shrugs and starts reading.

"Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei."

Evelyn looked up the see the little girl again but this time she was smiling like the world had been given to her she went up to Evelyn. kissed her on the cheek then she vanished. The Egyptologist sits bolt upright. Quickly looks around, sees Evelyn reading the Book. He gets up and runs for her.

"**NO! NOOOO! YOU MUST NOT!" **the Egyptologist yells

He skids to a stop as a strange, piercing WHINE is heard,

coming from out in the desert. O'Connell and the others all

leap to their feet. The Americans run out of their tents.

The sound gets louder and closer . And then from out of the

darkness a HUGE WALL OF LOCUSTS SWIRLS into camp and envelops

everyone. O'Connell grabs Evelyn, and with Jonathan at their

side they race for the crevice, trying to fend off the horrid

vermin as they go. Beni and the Americans run for the temple.

The Egyptologist is covered in locusts. He stares at The

Book Of The Dead, looking haunted.

"What have we done?" he whispered

Athea-num woke with a gasp of air she looked around wildly she saw that the chains were off and the spell was broken she was relieved Athea-num quickly ran out of the room to the tomb were Imhotep laid it was open and he was gone Athea-num sank to her knees and cried her master was gone he left without her he probably didn't even know she was still waiting for him. Then she heard a shriek

"ANCK-SU-NAMUUUUUN!!!!"

Athea-num whipped around it was him she could tell that it was him. She ran as fast as she could turning in the labyrinth effortlessly she knew where she was going, she had memorized it perfectly when she came here every time with Imhotep. Athea-num turned a corner and ran right into something, she couldn't see because dust was flying every where as the dust settled she gasped and tried to back away but she hit someone else behind her. She was trapped she looked up fearfully.

"No mortal weapons can kill this

creature. He is not of this world." Ardeth Ray said

"Are we talkin, about the same

creature? The walking corpse? Really

big mouth? Really bad breath?"

Several Med-jai drag Burns up, he stares out with vacant

sockets. Daniels and Henderson are especially horrified.

"You bastards!" Daniel yells

"What did you do to him!?" Henderson yells also shocked

"We saved him! Saved him before the

creature could finish his work. Now

leave, all of you, quickly, before

he finishes you all."

"You're not going to kill us?"

"We must now hunt him down, and try

and find a way to kill him, before

he consumes the earth. Allah be with

us."

"I told ya, I already got him!" Rick yells

Ardeth Ray stops and looks back, deadly serious. Ardeth was about to answer back at Rick when he spotted a scared girl trying to run, just as she slipped past he grabbed her by her clothing. The girl squirmed around yelling in ancient Egyptian crying, Ardeth Ray spun her around and examined her then his eyes filled with recognition.

"you" he said in utter disbelief

"akuenum kuie shue tu leia freic freic!" she yelled out in panic

"what are you doing to the poor girl" Evelyn cries out at him

"crea misqui colasta!' she cried out just slipping out of Ardeth's grip but before she could run he hit her hard over the head with the hilt of his scrimmage and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"ho-how could you!" Evelyn says clearly appalled at the man's actions Ardeth paid no attention to Evelyn he picked up the girl threw her over his back, went to leave but before he left he said"

"Know this, the creature will be coming for you. He must consummate the curse. And until he does, he will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop."


	3. Chapter 3

Ardeth and the Med-Jai left on the horses galloping to Cairo as fast as they could, before Imhotep got there. They traveled all day long and half way through the night until they stopped and made camp, Ardeth and the Med-Jai had just finished setting up camp when Athea-num started to stir. Ardeth grabbed his scrimmage and pointed it at her as she woke. Athea-num opened her eyes to a blade shocked she started to back away from it.

"move and I will not hesitate, call him and you will be dead" Ardeth said in Arabic

"Kelia shasi coum callesina merec" she cried in ancient Egyptian Ardeth couldn't understand her. She looked around and then sighed in defeat.

"please please let me go I have to I cannot live with out him I have done no wrong" she cried this time in Arabic. Ardeth was taken aback, Slave were not supposed to know more than one language normally Hebrew but he suspected that since she was Imhotep's slave that she only knew Ancient Egyptian but she seemed to know Arabic too.

"how do you know the language of Arabic you are a slave you are only to know your master's language"

"i-I cannot tell you but please let me go I have to go'

"you girl are not to go any where but where I go and if you dare call him…" After a long time Ardeth finally got bored with her pleading and was ready to sleep he drag Athea-num to his tent tied her arms to a pole and put a cloth around her mouth so she could not speech if Athea-num yelled out a certain phrase Imhotep would appear right to the stop and destroy everything only Athea-num knew this phrase and if given any chance she would use it. After tying her up Ardeth left to check on the other Med-Jai's when he returned he saw Athea-num asleep and went to bed himself.

Ardeth awoke early just as the sun started to rise, he gathered up the Med-jai's and took down their camp, lastly he awoke Athea-num. She was taken to his horse and put behind him with her wrists tied around his waist so she could not escape. The rode on for hours until they finally reached Cairo.

Ardeth tied a leather strap around the ropes on her wrist he took her arms off of his waist and put her off the horse, he held tightly onto the leather strap so she wouldn't run away Ardeth dismounted, gripped her tightly around the shoulder and lead her into the Cairo museum.

"Ardeth what has happened? What are you doing here?? The curator asked

"they have unleashed the creature." Athea-num made a sound in protest to the fact that they were calling her master "creature"

"and who is that?" the curator asked pointing at Athea-num.

"We found her running around the ruins of Hamarpata after the creature had risen she is the slave the one mentioned in his journals she is Athea-num"

"really?" the curator asked walking up to her curious he grabbed her chin pushed so she would lift up her face he examined the girl

"well the description fits but what about the…

"the mark of Anubis?"

"yes"

"it is there I looked she is indeed the slave of Imhotep and the chosen one of Anubis the marking is on her back but we have more pressing matters right now" Ardeth said walking over to the desk and tying the leather strap that held Athea-num onto the desk leg so she wouldn't move

"we must- they stopped Ardeth and the curator could hear voices coming down the hall. Ardeth and the curator got ready to see who was coming and there stood Evelyn, Rick, Jonathan, and the two Americans they took one look at Ardeth and said:

"YOU!" they all yelled O'Connell and the American's quickly draw their guns. Ardeth just scowls at them. The Curator nods his head.

"Miss Carnavon. Gentlemen."

"What is he doing here?"

"Do you truly wish to know? Or would

you prefer to just shoot us?" Everybody tenses, guns up. Then O'Connell uncocks his .38.

"I just saw my fist vanish into some

guy's head." He slides his gun back into his shoulder-holster.

" I'm willin, to go on a little faith,

here."

"You will not believe it."

"Try me."

"We are part of an ancient secret

society, the cult-of-the-Med-Jai, and

we have a sacred mission, passed

down through thirty-nine generations.

For over four thousand years we have

guarded The City Of The Dead. we are

sworn at manhood to do any and all

in our power to stop the High Priest

Imhotep from being reborn into this

world."

"And because of you, we have failed."

"And you think this justifies killing

innocent people!"

"To have stopped this creature? Yes!"

"But what does she have to do with anything?!" Evelyn cried pointing at Athea-num the Curator sighed

"That girl is over four thousand years old, Her name is Athea-num she was chosen by the evil god Anubis and cannot get close to Imhotep if she does Then Imhotep will only reach his goal faster than he is already she cannot not get seen by him" the curator said

"but who is she?" Evelyn asked clearly still confused

"Imhotep's most devoted slave ever"

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. He's

afraid of cats, what's that about?"

"According to the ancients, cat's are

the guardians at the gates of the

underworld. Imhotep will fear them

until he is fully regenerated, and

then he will fear nothing."

"Right! And ya know how he gets fully

regenerated?! By killing everybody

who opened that chest and sucking us

dry! That's how!"

"Yes, the creature must first try and

regenerate, and then he will attempt

to resurrect the one he has loved

for more than four thousand years."

"Anck-su-namun." Evelyn said

"In the necropolis, when I saw him, -

alive,... walking, he called me Anck-

su-namun. And then in Mister Burns'

quarters he tried to kiss me."

" It is because it was you who read

from the Book. He has chosen you to

be the human sacrifice needed to

regenerate the body of Anck-su-namun."

"This is not good. Not good at all."

"Tonight is the full moon. The moon

of Osiris. It will begin tonight."

Everyone follows Ardeth Ray's eyes, through the windows we

can see the SUN, -- which is now going into a FULL ECLIPSE.

"...and he stretched forth his hands

towards the heavens, and there was

darkness throughout the land of

Egypt."

"Come on we have to go" Ardeth called in Arabic to Athea-num Ardeth took the leather strap and left the room with the curator and Athea-num they were passing through a hall way when they heard people screaming Ardeth and the curator rushed to the window to see the Egyptologist killed or "dried out" he looked up towards the window making eye contact with Ardeth then turned towards another window and shot out bugs.

"we have to go NOW!" the curator said

"time is slowly running out lets go" Ardeth said directing it towards Athea-num when Ardeth started moving he was pulled back.

"Lets GO!" he said more urgently Athea-num shook her head vigorously you could here her muffled cries

"niy" Athea-num yelled

"niy,niy" she was crying as Ardeth pulled her across the room she was struggling as much as she could.

"why is she not cooperating now?" the curator asked

"she must have seen Imhotep" Ardeth replied breathlessly yanking Athea-num as hard as he could to get her to move while she struggled against her bonds. Ardeth and the Curator headed for the museum

"Last month I came across an

inscription that mentioned The Book

Of The Dead." Evelyn was saying

"That book we found at Hamunaptra?"

"Yes. I dismissed it, because it talked

about bringing people back from the

dead. A notion I was unwilling to

believe."

"Believe it, sister. That's what

brought our buddy back to life." Rick said

"And now he's going to use it to bring

his girlfriend back"

"And if he succeeds, the two of them

together will bring about the

apocalypse." Ardeth replied darkly but breathlessly because Athea-Num was still struggling with all her might

"The plagues we have seen so far, are

merely Imhotep flexing his muscles.

Only at the moment of Anck-su-namun's

resurrection will he be truly

invincible."

"I'm thinking that if the black Book

Of The Dead can bring people back to

life –

-- then perhaps, the golden Book Of

The Living can return them to the

underworld." The curator finishes for Evelyn

"Exactly --

"So your sayin', if we find the book

made outta gold --

" -- And read the sacred incantations

contained inside it."

"You think it'll send this guy back

to hell?"

"Correct, And that's when –

Loud chanting is heard coming from outside. everyone rushes

over to the upper windows and look down --outside: A large,

crazed mob covered in hideous boils and sores come chanting

up the driveway: 'Imhotep! Imhotep!'

"It has begun. The beginning of the

end." Ardeth says darkly

"Not quite yet it hasn't. C'mon." Evelyn replies

Athea-num is struggling even more she thrashes around trying to get lose a muffled screaming can be heard from her mouth. Ardeth looks at her and sighs he turns to Daniels

"YOU take her make sure she DOES NOT get away keep her with you at all times and DO NOT under circumstance undo the cloth around her mouth do you understand?"

"ya" Daniel replies looking confused as Ardeth hands him the leather strap with the thrashing girl on the end not knowing what to do but knowing that he is a lot stronger than Athea-num he ties the strap around his wait and walks with Athea-num tumbling behind him

The crazed mob CRASHES into the huge front doors, which are

locked. They pound furiously, throwing themselves at it while

Everyone can hear the doors banging. As Evelyn and the

Curator quickly sort through broken pieces of stone tablets.

The others watch as Evelyn pulls out a large piece.

"Got it! She cries

"Got what?" Rick asked clearly confused

"Since the black Book of The Dead was

found inside the statue of Anubis,

then according to this, the golden

Book of The Living should be inside..."

"The golden Book Of The Living, is

inside the statue of Horus."

"Which would be located not far to

the east of the Anubis statue." The curator says

"Don't tell me we gotta go back out

there?" rick complians

"If we want to kill the creature,

yes."

"Jonathan sneaks out of some bushes and quickly heads for his

convertible. Suddenly, a splinter group of the diseased mob

comes around the side of the museum. Jonathan instantly bugs

his eyes out, starts drooling, and begins CHANTING --

"Imhotep! Imhotep!" Jonathan says trying to copy the mob

The mobruns past him and heads into the front doors

of the museum. Jonathan leaps into the convertible, fires it

up and backs it over to the bushes. Everyone come running out of the museum and jumps into the car Daniels with some trouble because of Athea-Num picks her up and throws her into the car. Just as they start to leave Beni spots them

"Imhotep! IMHOTEP!" he yells

Imhotep looks out of the museum from the shattered upper

windows just as the convertible PEELS OUT. O'Connell points

a finger at Beni as they race past him.

"You're gonna get yours, pal!" Rick yells as they drove away

**Bellartix360:hey hey I have nothing to say (wow I really need to get away from those cheer leaders)**


	4. Chapter 4

The convertible hauls ass down the narrow bazaar street.

Crazies start jumping out of stalls and LEAPING onto the

Car. O'Connell and the others fight them off, throwing them

Overboard. More people JUMP on. One person from the mob jumps near "Athea-num who screams the man starts grabbing for her but misses and instead of hitting her he hits the leather strap which breaks instantly just as Daniels was pulled out of the car.

The convertible slowly motored down the narrow alleys. All of a sudden a hideous man jumps on to the windshield every one in the car screamed and Jonathan hit the gas petal but loses control and slams into a wall Before they all jumped out Ardeth Grabbed Athea-num and tied another cloth around her eyes so Imhotep would recognize her

"C'mon! C'mon! Let's go! Let's go!" Rick yells

They all leap out of the car. But the angry, festering mob

Quickly surrounds them Rick grabs a torch and swings it around the Mob.

The mob gives Rick a wide berth, staring

At him and the others with insane, bloodshot eyes.

And then Imhotep steps through, -- having fully regenerated,

He now looks as young and handsome and muscular as he did

The day he was buried alive.

"He has consummated the curse, now

All he need do is raise Anck-su-namun

From the dead, then it will be the

End of us, and the beginning for

Them." The curator said solemnly

Imhotep moves forward, heading right for them

"Koontash dai na." He says

Beni steps through the swarming mass, translating.

"Take his hand and he will spare the

others."

Evelyn hesitates, looks around at the huge, bloodthirsty

Crowd surrounding them, holding axes, picks and scimitars,

Waiting to pounce, then she looks at Imhotep, confident,

Powerful, invincible. Then she looks at O'Connell.

"Any bright ideas?" Evelyn whispers

"Sorry, fresh out." Rick says through angry, grit teeth.

Evelyn looks back at Imhotep, and then starts to reach out to

Take his hand. Both O'Connell and Jonathan move to stop her, --

But Ardeth Ray grabs them both and holds them tight.

"Don't do it, Evelyn."

"I have no choice."

Evelyn's trembling hand touches Imhotep's: His hand closes

Around hers. Nothing happens. Imhotep smiles.

"Keetah mi pharos, aja nilo, isirlan."

"Come with me my princess. It is time

to make you mine, forever."

Evelyn gives Beni a nasty look, correcting him --

"All eternity, idiot."

Then she looks at O'Connell and puts on her best face.

"You better think of something, because

if he turns me into a mummy, you're

the first one I'm coming after."

"Pared oos."

"**NOOO!!" **Evelyn screams

Beni smiles.

"Kill them."

Imhotep pulls her away. O'Connell breaks free of Ardeth Ray's

grip and stumbles forward.

" **EVELYN!**"

But the rabid vultures are already moving in for the kill.

Athea-num rips off the mouth piece.

"Creai Ahsaysta Meia sez aumun Cree Cree Anubis Muser Dausia Muolay fosana Crea" she says in a trance like way then she screamed out

"**IMPHTEP!**" just as the mob descends upon them as Athea-num screams

"STOP!" Beni's voice rang out over the mob, the mob backs away slowly as Athea-num is breathing heavily her blindfold still on and her legs still bond. Imhotep walks up towards them.

"Mea mosula?"

"who has called my name!' Beni translate while holding on to Evelyn tightly Imhotep scans the crowd Rick and Ardeth step in front of Athea-num so that he cannot find her. Imhotep's eyes fall on them he lifts his hand and they are flown aside. Imhotep walks up to the little girl standing all alone blind folded and bond he lifts his hand and the ropes on her ankles fly off. Imhotep reaches out a hand and snatches the blindfold away from the girls face. His eyes widen. Athea-num falls to her knees her face and stomach on the ground in a bow.

"master master I have finally found you I told you I would come back to you" she said weeping

"Athea- Athea-num how can you still be here how is it you have survived?"

"they cursed me Master they put me next to you in a secret passage and, and I do not know"

"why did they not kill you?"

"because of you Master you saved me"

"_Anubis"_ she whispered

"What are they saying Ardeth?" Rick asked

"I do not know this is her third language she is only supposed to know one this one I cannot under stand" he replied then there was a gasped Rick looked over to where Evelyn was standing

"what?" he mouthed

"she, their, She's speaking ancient royal Egyptians! I only know one word in that language she just said Anubis" she said sounding astonished

"WHAT?! She should not know that only peoples from the royal family are" Ardeth gasped

"Ah so they did believe it" Imhotep said smiling

"the tattoo worked excellent now come with me my Slave we have much great things to accomplish" he said Imhotep put both his hands on the shoulders of Athea-num and walking behind her they left through the crowd. And the mob started attacking Rick, Ardeth, Jonathan and the Curator again.

Imhotep, Athea-num, Beni, and Evie went into a near by hotel Beni throw Evie into a room where she could not escape and then he went to get a drink leaving Imhotep and Athea-num together alone.

Imhotep sat down on the edge of a couch and gestured for Athea-num to sit in front of him, she did so he lifted the back of her shirt to inspect the damage that had been done by the med-jai her back was very bruised he put both hands of her shoulders and healed them quickly after he had finished that he started to get all the knots out of her back my massing it she soon fell asleep to the familiar touch of Imhotep.

**Bellatris360: Hey I have nothing against cheer leaders just to let you know it's just because all day I had to talk in rhymes and my friend was bugging me about it **


End file.
